Revenge
250px|thumb|Savage Opress vs Obi-Wan 250px|thumb|Savage en Maul vs Obi-Wan en Asajj Revenge is de 22ste en laatste episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Brothers reunited! Darth Maul, the sinister Sith thought to have been destroyed so many years ago by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was found alive by his brother, Savage Opress, and taken back to Mother Talzin on Dathomir. Though Darth Maul's memory has yet to be fully restored, his need for vengeance has awakened, more powerful than ever.... Synopsis Savage Opress neemt Darth Maul mee naar Mother Talzin op Dathomir. Maul is te krankzinnig om mee te communiceren en hij blijft in de vrachtruimte van de Turtle Tanker achter. Opress ontdekt de restanten van de veldslag die de Nightsisters van Talzin hebben uitgemoord. Talzin zelf verschijnt uit haar groene mist en feliciteert Opress met het slagen van zijn missie. Samen gaan ze Maul halen en Talzin lokt de ex-Sith apprentice met een groene gloeiende bol. Maul volgt die bol blindelings totdat ze aan de plaats komen waar ook Savage werd getransformeerd. Talzin begint een ritueel waarin Mauls geheugen en krankzinnigheid wordt gezuiverd. Zijn spinnenbenen, gemaakt van de rommel, vallen stil en uit elkaar. Talzin haalt allerlei onderdelen bij elkaar van Droids die dienen als Mauls nieuwe Cyborg benen. Wanneer Maul opnieuw ontwaakt, is Talzin verdwenen. Opress legt uit aan Maul wat er is gebeurd. De Zabrak test zijn nieuwe benen en het duurt niet lang alvorens hij het mechanisme meester is. Opress vertelt aan Maul dat de Clone Wars gaande zijn, waarop Maul repliceert dat ze dus al begonnen zijn, maar zonder hem. Maul herinnert zich opnieuw alles uit het verleden en wil Kenobi niet alleen straffen voor het wegnemen van zijn benen, maar ook voor het vernietigen van zijn toekomst als Sith Lord. Om zijn wraak op Obi-Wan Kenobi te voltrekken, wil Maul de aandacht van de Jedi trekken. Met Savage reist hij naar Raydonia, een planeet met onschuldige kolonisten. De kolonisten gaan enthousiast de bezoekers begroeten, maar hebben geen flauw idee wat hen te wachten staat. Op Tatooine kijken Bounty Hunters naar nieuwe premies. De premie op Savage Opress hoort er ook bij en die zint hen wel. Maar Asajj Ventress eist de premie op Opress op en verlaat Tatooine. In de Jedi Temple bekijken Mace Windu, Obi-Wan en Yoda een holografische transmissie van op Raydonia. Ze zien hoe Maul de onschuldige bewoners neersabelt. Hij eist dat Kenobi alleen komt, zonder enige steun, of dat er anders meer slachtoffers zullen vallen. Mace vindt dit een slecht idee, want hij verwacht een valstrik. Obi-Wan en Yoda zijn het er echter over eens dat het beter is om toch alleen te gaan. Yoda heeft gevoeld dat Obi-Wan een onverwachte bondgenoot gaat krijgen in het duel. Op Raydonia ontdekt Obi-Wan de ravage die de Zabraks hebben aangericht. Maul komt uit het brandende vuur gestapt en Obi-Wan beseft nu pas echt dat dit echt aan het gebeuren is. Hij is te verontwaardigd om gepast te reageren wanneer de strijd losbarst. Savage Opress verrast Kenobi en de Jedi Master is niet in staat om te reageren op de aanvallen van de twee Dark Siders. Hij wordt buiten westen geslagen en meegenomen naar de Turtle Tanker. Maul is van plan om Kenobi er flink van langs te geven en de broers ranselen de Jedi Master fameus af in de vrachtruimte van het schip. Ventress is ondertussen geland op Raydonia en klimt aan boord wanneer het schip vertrekt. Als Maul zijn folteringen op Obi-Wan wil toepassen, maakt Ventress haar aanwezigheid bekend. Savage legt aan Maul uit wie Ventress is. De Zabraks gaan haar achterna, maar Ventress heeft hen om de tuin geleid en helpt Kenobi. Ze geeft hem een van haar lightsabers om zich te weren in de strijd. Hoewel ze ooit vijanden waren, beseffen Kenobi en Ventress dat ze nu enkel op elkaar kunnen rekenen om te overleven. Wanneer de Zabraks terugkeren, neemt Opress het op tegen Ventress en Obi-Wan tegen Maul. Obi-Wan ziet zijn Lightsaber bij Maul en kan die recupereren. Vervolgens kan Ventress haar tweede lightsaber gebruiken op het moment dat Opress haar bijna dreigde te verslagen. Maul daagt Obi-Wan uit en de Jedi gaat in op de uitdagingen, waardoor zijn aanvallen te wild en te ongecoördineerd zijn. Ventress en Obi-Wan realiseren zich dat de Zabraks te sterk zijn en dat ze best kunnen vluchten. Ze snellen naar de cockpit en net alvorens Maul en Savage met hun lightsabers de deur kunnen openen, kan Kenobi de cockpit in gang zetten die fungeert als een Escape Pod. De broers trekken zich terug in de alternatieve cockpit van het schip. Savage vraagt of ze hen niet achtervolgen, maar Maul zegt om geduldig te zijn na al die jaren en dat hij niets anders verwacht dat de Jedi hen gaan opsporen. Inhoud Nieuw *Raydonia *Nim Mindbend *Omar Toggs *Zug Tassik Bekend *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Mother Talzin *Sugi *Embo *Marrok Categorie:Televisie